His Biggest Fan
by justaworldofnonsense
Summary: She always was his biggest fan, the moment she heard his voice sing he could melt her heart. She wouldn't ever admit it to him or anyone for that matter but they both got their fill one way or another, and she made sure he got his.
1. I Wanna Sex You Up Intro

**Author's Note: This is sort of a fun project for me, it's basically a smut filled side story that I've been quite anxious to start. I've been plot-planning for quite some time and I believe things are sorted out, so this should be good! Whoever reads you truly are wonderful! And don't forget it! Now I'm done stalling you from the story and here you go!**

**Summary: She always was his biggest fan, the moment she heard his voice sing he could melt her heart. She wouldn't ever admit it to him or anyone for that matter but they both got their fill one way or another, and she made sure he got his. **

**Rated: M for very obvious reasons, it's basically just one giant smut filled story.**

**Characters: Quinn and Puck with tiny, subtle hints of others. **

The hallways are quiet when she walks down them, on her way back to her car after Cheerios practice. They are completely empty and she decides that she likes them this way better. She doesn't have to put on her front like she owns the place, she can casually walk down it with ease. Quinn had been getting used to this time alone ever since stupid Finn joined Glee Club on the heels of the infamous Rachel Berry. The thought alone made her stomach queasy. She swallowed her spit and kept on her way certain of just getting out of there, having enough of people for one day. She was walking past the choir room when the sound of dull humming poured out through the open door. She slowed down stopping at the edge of the door to listen. The humming was louder and then she realized it was that stupid boy band Mr. Schue started when things had started following through in Coach Sylvester's plan. To her it was absolutely inappropriate for grown men to go around singing sexual songs in bars, especially the teachers.

There was faint talking Mr. Ryerson started in saying something about tick tock that fell in line with the backup vocals, the whole thing sounded awful and she started to walk away when something caught her attention. "_Girl you make me feel real good…_" had her ears deceived her or was that Puck? Why on earth would he join something like this when the thought of Glee caused him to turn on Finn? She peeked her eyes around the corner to see Puck following in line with Mr. Schue's moves, which would've made Quinn feel sick if Puck hadn't made them actually look good. She cocked her head to the side as she watched the display in front of her, and then he sang again. She didn't even know Puck could sing, let alone this good. Her heart beats faster, and she tells it to shut up because she swears they can hear it beating over the music. It's just Puck, Sandy, and Mr. Schue…and odd group but they're probably just teaching him the moves and stuff but she thinks that Puck should be teaching them instead. She wanted to walk in there up to Puck and…but that wasn't Quinn Fabray, never was and never will be. It was bugging her though, this feeling she had inside listening to him sing like this and she needs to do something about it.

He's still humming the song as he heads to his locker to get his letterman jacket, not even bothering with books since the teachers stop expecting him to actually do homework nowadays. He hates the song almost, but it still intrigues him because it's about sex and that always intrigues him. His humming stops when he turns the corner and sees a certain Quinn Fabray leaning against his row of lockers with her gym bag next to her on the floor still in her practice uniform. She looks over at him with those eyes that are cold, yet burn through you. It's a feeling he's come to enjoy with her. She opens her mouth and some words actually come out. "Sandy kind of ruins the song…" she says softly still unmoving as is he.

His brow furrows, only because the last time they had talked at Finn's birthday party it ended with her slapping him and her storming away off to Finn. He loosens it and replaces it with a smirk, she'd come back for more and he's not complaining. "Couldn't stay away huh?" he asks walking up to her staying a good two inches apart, just enough so he can look down at her.

"I happened to be walking by…" she says keeping eye contact with his. She knows what she's doing, and so does he. It's all in the game of attraction; they both made the rules, and have been playing it since 7th grade.

"What'd you think?" he didn't need her answer, but he did want to hear her say it.

"I think I shouldn't have to tell you." She says softly leaning up to kiss him quickly, it lasts only a second before she pulls away and looks up at him with _those_ eyes. It's his turn now, just like rolling the dice in a board game, it's his turn to roll and gamble on how she'll react. He leans down and kisses her placing a hand on her cheek to reassure that she stays put, and that he isn't going anywhere either. She places a hand on his chest and pushes him away to make sure the halls are assured empty before kissing him again. It seemed too easy to her, well it did until to her surprise he pushed her away with that stupid smirk, that stupid smirk that meant that he had the upper hand now. She hated him for it.

"I want to know…" he whispered against her lips. "…how it made you feel."

She knew if she wanted her way, she would have to comply with the challenge put before her. "It was…incredible." She said quietly looking at him. She wouldn't give him enough satisfaction yet, and now it was his turn.

He kissed her harder this time, she met halfway and he would make sure to meet her halfway until she was willing to play by his rules. He pushed her against the cold metal lockers that became heated against her hot skin. A hand found its way to her waist and rested there firmly while the other was placed on the locker so he could rest his weight on that rather than on her. It was her turn again, she pressed her tongue against his lips asking for an entrance. He bit down on her bottom lip letting out an involuntary moan, he had a hard time believing that she could get him this aroused, but then again he never imagined he would be able to be in this position with Quinn Fabray the Ice Queen.

She gained a point for the moan and it made her smile, it faded when his hand slid down slowly from her waist to her thigh, then slowly worked its way up beneath her skirt resting on her bare thigh. He thanked God in his head for these skirts, he thanked him twice. She figured he must've had tons of practice, she knows he has and doesn't know if she should be disturbed or grateful.

He removes his weight from the lockers and takes his free hand and tangles it in her hair. His hand feels warm against her thigh, and its almost comforting. He can't say he's surprised that she's initiated this. In fact he would be lying if he said that he hadn't seen the blonde staring in on him, and it made him work harder, hard work that was now being paid off. His hand drags slowly, and almost teasingly to her center. "Shit." He whispers with an increasing smile on his face that he can't fight. She's so turned on, he knew that but now he had the proof and it made him feel his own proof. She shudders at the contact of his hand and bites down on his lip. She's never been touched there, or close to it. He drags his finger tips painfully and it makes her groan loudly. She bites down harder onto his lip as punishment but he keeps going until his hand pulls away and so does he. He looks down on her with that stupid smirk, he knows what he's doing.

"So tell me again, what you thought of the performance…because I need to know for Saturday." He says the smirk impossible to wipe.

He's going to try and make her say it now, but it's a feeling she would rather leave to the unspoken, and it's her turn and she knows exactly how to win the round now. "I better go…" she says fighting a smile as she picks up her gym bag from the tile floor. "See you tomorrow." She says walking away from him with that same smirk that had faded from his face. She needed to go home, and take a cool shower after this one.

**Author's Note: This is a little diddy of a chapter that tells you how Quinn and Puck's little affair began, and then he got her pregnant another day. Well next chapter is the aftermath of Sweet Caroline and it does a number on both of them (insert winky face because I'm a smutty creep). Reviews are welcome!**

**X**


	2. Sweet Caroline

Quinn's more than happy to get to Glee club so she can finally end her day at this stupid school. She finds a seat in the top row and settles herself folding her arms over her chest and leaning back. She can still feel the slushie on her face, and she swears she can still smell the blueberry flavor even though she washed her face off 3 times in the bathroom. She looks up and sees Puck walking in with a guitar, and she wonders if it's his she can't recall ever seeing him play, but she does remember him saying something about it the night that their bastard unborn child was conceived. He catches her staring at him, naturally he smirks proudly and mouths 'Hey' from across the room. Something inside of her smiles, but her lips move into a frown as she quickly looks away the last thing she needs is for Puck's ego to go any higher.

He's talking to the band guys and she decides she needs to look less alone, so she leans down and starts' laughing about something with Mike until Mr. Schue comes in talking about that stupid mash up that no one gave a shit about. "It's like you're daring me to start dancing…" Mr. Schue jokes, but it makes Quinn feel sick…not again.

The silence breaks with Puck turning around and capturing the room's attention, but mainly hers. "I've been working on something. It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon." He smiles down at Rachel.

Quinn feels her face form into a horrified expression, she had heard rumors of them doing the nasty from stuff written in the girl's bathroom but found it impossible seeing as he couldn't stand her just as much as she did. He had even made jabs at her the night that they did it! Quinn felt her stomach grow weak, first Finn and now Puck to this monster, she felt her blood boil inside of her as she painfully watched the display in front of her. He waited until Mr. Schue sat down before he started playing, her face softened as he played a part of her almost smiled; he certainly played well, there was no denying that. Then he did the most dreading part of the performance, he started to sing. She had heard Finn sing many many times when he made her listen to see if he sounded good but his small living room performances were no where near the feelings she felt about Puck's. She hadn't ever heard a singer like him it was originally his own voice, his own skirt melting voice.

He knew exactly what he was doing, at first he was just going to make Quinn jealous with this whole Rachel thing, but he also knew that she had found his voice 'cheat worthy' last time, and she didn't even get the full 'Puckerman Experience' with guitar, and backup. He made sure to spend 90% of the song looking at Rachel, but halfway through his eyes casually found their way to a certain Quinn Fabray sitting in the top row. He wanted to start cracking up, she was literally on the edge of her seat sitting up straight with an expression he found all too familiar. His eyes found Rachel again as much as they begged to see what Quinn was doing, he managed to resist until he finished the song and sat down on the opposite corner of Quinn and anxiously waited for Glee Club to be over.

After a half hour of Mr. Schue's mash up lecture on having to start trying in Glee and such the bell rang to everyone's relief to finally go home. Quinn basically skipped through the halls to her locker, a day of being pushed from the popularity ladder seemed to be getting better, and she could give thanks to Puck for that. He gripped the strap of his guitar case that was slung over his shoulder, he knew that he had made a good choice bringing Puck Jr. to school with him, he had managed to score himself some major points in the Fabray Book of Boyfriends and Baby Daddys. His thought process was interrupted by someone gripping his forearm and pulling him into the girl's bathroom. He looked down at his perpetrator and smirked, having a feeling this was coming. "What's up Q?" he tries to say casually but his smirk gives him away.

"Shut up…" she frowns pulling him into a bathroom stall and locking the door behind them. "And don't talk." She says snaking her arms around his neck finding it easier that way to fill the gap between them. She lets her hand wander down his chest, he was wearing the sweatshirt she made a point of saying she liked the night they…officially cheated.

He wanted to ask if shut up and don't talk were the same things, but he didn't want to break whatever was going to happen in the girl's handicap stall. It personally was a first for him, he had done it many places all over school, but never here. She pushed her tongue between his lips, and he happily welcomed it with his accidentally letting out a groan. He was going to have to make her moan to top that one. To his surprise her hand had made its way down his chest and found itself at the hem of his sweatshirt, but kept going…going down. An alarm set off in his head that she was going to get the best of him this time, but instead of countering anything he bucked his hips forward at her hand involuntarily and he felt her smile. She wasn't doing anything with her hand, but letting it 'rest' there for the time being. She knew she was being a tease and he hated her for it. She slowly slid her hand upwards up to his belt and he felt his body stiffen.

She pulled away so she could look down at what she was doing, which was successfully unbuckling his belt buckle, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans but keeping them on. By now, she knew Puck and she certainly knew what got him going as well as every other guy in the world. Her lips found the crook of his neck while her hand slipped past the elastic of his boxers and took hold of his length. He groaned loudly in her ear and she smiled proudly of her deed. She moved her hand slowly up and down and she moaned as quietly as she could manage, but he still heard her, at the feeling of him starting to get hard. "It doesn't take much to get you going does it?" she whispered against his skin, keeping a generally good rhythm going.

He had no idea what had gotten into her, he was Noah Puckerman, king of the bedroom especially with Quinn. He did and initiated everything, and she just laid there and enjoyed it all. He now assumed that she used that time to absorb as much information as possible, but sex with Quinn should be theorized should it? He managed to suppress the sounds escaping his mouth by biting down on his lip, he saw it worked for Quinn and found it worked for him as well. Pressure was building inside of him, but it wasn't going to happen this way he wouldn't let her, but he couldn't bring himself to push her away as much as his brain screamed at him to. He pulled her hand out of his pants, and grabbed her ass and pulled it hard against him, grinding roughly against her, which he swore he heard a whimper against his heavy breathing. "Feel that baby…I need you." He breathed into her ear.

She let out a small cry that was induced by his words, and the heavy friction that he was creating. She was good, but he was better at this and she hated him for it. It was one of the few things that someone had managed to beat her at. She sure wasn't going to give in yet, if he wanted her so badly he could certainly manage the next step himself. So instead she pushed her hips against his counteracting whatever he was trying to do to her down there, his breath became heavier along with hers, it was his turn now. His lips found her neck and his finger tips grazed over her stomach until he found the zipper on her Cheerio's top they broke apart only to relieve themselves of her shirt.

He looked down at what he had unveiled and baby weight sure hadn't taken its course yet thankfully for them both, although he was sure she'd still be as hot as ever. He moved his lips from her neck over to her sternum placing small kisses down, letting his hands take their time from her waist to her zipper. Her breathing quickened as he got closer and closer to her heat which made him smile against her skin. He pulled away keeping one hand on her waist while the other slowly pulled down the zipper of her skirt, he was teasing but if she could then so could he. They both looked down when her skirt slid down to the floor, she kept her eyes on it but he looked back up to see what he was about to rightfully earn…again. "Fuck your hot." He groaned taking in a sharp breath at the sight of her, which earned him a glare.

"Is that all you care about? How hot I am?" she raised an eyebrow up at him. Sure the whole experience really wasn't the definition of 'meaningful sex' and the only reason she had originally began this was out of the lust of his voice, and now she had pregnancy hormones weighing down on her but she didn't want to do this with a guy that only thought her as 'hot'. He had shown her lately that he wasn't that guy, and now it seemed to be thrown away.

"God no baby. I wanna be with you like really bad, seriously." He spoke nervously from the look of disbelief she was giving him. "I'm not going to lie and say you're not hot…" he mumbled letting his thumbs play with the elastic of her underwear, he wanted to keep going, and the friend in his pants certainly couldn't wait much longer, but he knew he had to reassure her if this was going to be right. A small smile played on her lips when she spoke which told him he did something right. "Really? How hot exactly…" she spoke softly which meant that this was another insecurity issue, which he had no problem reassuring her of herself. "Like seriously, the hottest girl in this school and even more hot now because you know…" he let his hand glide over her stomach as a reminder. "…you've got our kid growing inside of you." She looked down trying to conceal the redness growing on her face but he saw through it, it was something she always did ever since 5th grade.

He was being that guy again, the guy she had started to fall for the past few weeks, and it made her smile she was happy to have him back. She kissed him quickly before playing with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head and letting it land next to her uniform shell that lay crumpled on the floor. She placed kisses all over his chest taking in as much as she could. His chest was one of her favorite parts about him, because it wasn't over worked into those 'six packs' you see on TV but it also wasn't nonexistent like Finn's was. To her it was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. Her fingers hooked on to the elastic of his boxers and pulled down roughly taking his boxers and jeans to the floor. She let out a small gasp at the sight of him and his arousal. She didn't dare to look at it the 'night' and he didn't make her, but now it stood literally before her. "Like what you see?" he smirked which broke her from her train of thought, she looked away embarrassingly before kissing him again to break the silence.

It made him self conscious when she stared at his member, he was pretty sure she hadn't seen it the night they did the deed but he couldn't be sure. He wondered if she was disappointed or something, but he couldn't let himself think that and remembered that the Puckasaurus doesn't leave any girl dissatisfied. To his relief she kissed him which kept them both off the subject of the thing below, and speaking of which the urge was building stronger inside of him now. He pushed down her underwear which were slightly heavier due to the wetness that soaked the bottom of them. They fell to the floor with a small tap and he grinned wide. "Damn…" he mumbled letting his hand glide from her waist to her center. He ran his index finger through her folds and she squirmed under his finger which he pulled it out to reveal another thing that was now wet. Her eyes widened, he knew she hated that he knew how turned on she was but he figured his hard on made the score even. He lazily stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it gently before pulling it out with a smile. "Fucking delicious…" He muttered kissing her firmly so she could taste it too. She pushed him off, and looked up at him with those hazel eyes, those wide, innocent, hazel eyes. "Please Puck…" she whispered.

He was being the tease now, and it was something she really couldn't stand for. "Please what?" he smirked. Why did he have to be so damn difficult? He knew very well what she was asking him for and he had to drag this whole thing out. "I need you inside of me." It was the only way she could think of wording it correctly. "I need you so bad…" She spoke which sounded more like a whine, if he was going to make her beg she was going to leave him in this bathroom stall utterly naked. He nodded down at her, as if now he understood exactly what he wanted. He gripped his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him slowly, concentrating solely on the action below. He stuck his tip in slowly and pulled it out just as slow. "Good?" he asked looking up at her. "Quit being such a fucking tease." She said sharply, and at her words alone he took a breath and thrusted into her.

Quinn Fabray was a good girl, a good girl who didn't have sex and didn't swear yet here they were in a bathroom stall doing a nasty. She didn't ever swear, and when she said fucking it made him do an involuntary action, the way she said the word alone made it sound so damn sexy he couldn't take it. He moved into her so hard she let out a loud moan in surprise. He hoped that most everyone had gone home already, although the thought of someone walking in on them would be hot. He let her adjust around him before moving out and thrusting back in again, she kissed his lips quickly which he figured would be so her moans wouldn't be audible to the student body that lie outside the bathroom. He kissed her back with just as much vigor as he was putting into her. He took this moment of silence to take everything in. Why was she still with Finn while she carried HIS kid. Why was Finn going to THEIR doctor appointments instead of him, in fact why wasn't he involved in this kid's life at all? Why did she insist on shoving him away on something he cared so deeply about? He thrust into her again, and she bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the moan. This was his kid, and all he had to do was squeal about the entire matter and Finn would break up with her and she would be forced to come to Puck for help. He pulled back and this time she moved forward causing him to go even deeper. Then he realized that he didn't want to be in a relationship where she had no other choice but to be with him. It wasn't supposed to be like that, she was supposed to want him and right now it seemed like she did but tomorrow things would more than likely return to normal. His thrusting was becoming a rhythm now that they both adjusted to, and he could feel himself nearing the edge. "Break…up…with…him." He said breathlessly between thrusts. She didn't say anything but kept moving against him, meeting her hips with his. "Do it Quinn, this isn't fair." He said picking up speed, he was so fucking close.

She knew it wasn't fair to Puck to treat him like that, she knew it but why did he have to talk about it now. "I can't…" she moaned moving her head back, biting down hard on her lip. As if being 16 and pregnant wasn't bad enough, she didn't need to deal with the cheating scandal as well. It was selfish in a way, but she was going to be the one carrying this parasite for 9 months. "Fuck it." He growled under his breath pushing into her all the way which was enough to push her over the edge. She spoke a bunch of inaudible curses while letting her nails drive into his shoulders.

She was so incredibly tight around him it drove him insane, he thrust into her causing him to come down himself. He moved his lips to her neck to keep him from making any audible noises to the people who were still in the building. "He's taking my fucking place…" he whispered against her skin moving his lips across her collar bone. "…I should be taking you to doctor appointments and all that shit, it's my fucking kid. I can provide for you, he can't he's too stupid." He said moving his lips up to her jaw line. He pulled out of her and looked down at the girl looking back up at him. She didn't speak and it made his stomach turn. "I can't…this was a mistake." She whispered picking up her skirt and underwear sliding them on and zipping up her skirt. He frowned this was retarded, he was only a few feet away from proclaiming the truth, but in respects to her he stood and watched her. She picked up her top as well sliding it back on. "Why can't you? It's my job to do this! Do you know how relieved that jack ass would be to know that he doesn't have to take care of you, and he can just go off with that stupid hairy girl that he can't stop drooling over." He said following her lead in sliding his pants and boxers back up. "Funny you mention her, seeing as you started dating and dedicating songs to her!" she yelled taking out her ponytail so she could redo it. "I only did it because my mom wanted me to date a stupid Jew! That song wasn't even for her anyway…it was for you!" he yelled back seeing as letting people know they were there didn't seem relevant anymore. Her face dropped a little into a frown tugging on the corners of her lips. "As long as this baby is inside of me, I'm going to stay with Finn because the last thing I need is more stress in my life." She said tightening her pony before moving past him out of the bathroom stall leaving him there. He frowned tossing his sweatshirt back on and leaving as well. It seemed hopeless now, as long as she had their kid inside of her, the proof that Quinn Fabray cheated, there was no way she was going to leave Finn.


End file.
